


Mothers

by lostinwriting23



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: All the ships are just mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Honestly you could read it as PolyMachina if you wanted to., Keyleth has a hard time when (REDACTED) comes back, Or Vex/Kiki/Pike too, Pike and Kiki are good aunts, Spoilers for All of Campaign 1, Spoilers for episode 102 on of Campaign 2, Vex is a good mom, Whatever floats your gentle happy little boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwriting23/pseuds/lostinwriting23
Summary: "There’s a cotton wad of emotion in her throat, her eyes haven’t stopped leaking and her hands are still shaking. She adjusts the grip on the Spire, knuckles cramping against her hold and the tremors in her muscles. It’s impossible. This is impossible. It’s some kind of cruel joke. I’ve seen it with my own eyes but it’s not-“Aunt Kiki!” There’s a cry from somewhere to her right, and Keyleth only has enough time to register six blurs of varying sizes bearing down on her before she’s engulfed in a hug from all sides and a wave of noise that always accompanies her nieces and nephews. She swallows hard, biting back new tears that start for an entirely happier reason as all the tangle of arms wraps around her."Or Keyleth runs from one family to another when a certain druid returns from Vo
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kicking around since IT happened and I finally got it wrapped up, helped along by the Vexleth renaissance, my own sadness and my wonderful friend Jamie who beta'd this for me, just like they do all my mess. I hope you enjoy some soft Kiki times and that you're staying safe and warm and sane.  
> Take care of yourselves, chickadees.  
> <3  
> M

The early spring air of Whitestone is crisp as Keyleth steps through the portal at the center of the Sun Tree. She wears a simple black cloak, the heavy mantle of her position left back on her bed in Zephra, the metaphorical weight more than she can handle today. She’d left her father a note, unable to fathom looking him in the face at the moment. He would be able to keep things running smoothly without her for the next few days. She’d been scheduled to make her way to Whitestone in two days’ time anyway, a little early wasn’t going to cause any problems.

There’s a cotton wad of emotion in her throat, her eyes haven’t stopped leaking and her hands are still shaking. She adjusts the grip on the Spire, knuckles cramping against her hold and the tremors in her muscles.  _ It’s impossible. This is impossible. It’s some kind of cruel joke. I’ve seen it with my own eyes but it’s not- _

__

“Aunt Kiki!” There’s a cry from somewhere to her right, and Keyleth only has enough time to register six blurs of varying sizes bearing down on her before she’s engulfed in a hug from all sides and a wave of noise that always accompanies her nieces and nephews. She swallows hard, biting back new tears that start for an entirely happier reason as all the tangle of arms wraps around her.

“Hi hi hi,” she blubbers, laughing, grateful for the momentary distraction, reaching for all of them at once and then taking back a hand to swipe at her cheeks before they can see her crying. It’s been almost six months since she’s seen any of them and they’ve grown.

Vesper is the spitting image of a willowy, adolescent Vex, complete with a braid, straight down her back and a longbow slung across her shoulders. Only her eyes, ice blue, mirror her father back.

The twins are taller than she remembers. Axil’s glasses keep sliding down their nose and Whit has a portion of their otherwise long, light brown hair shaved where it was full last time. They are inscrutable as Vax and Vex had been otherwise, though they mirror their de Rolo heritage more than their older sister. They’ve even got identical white streaks in their hair, though Axil’s cropped ponytail is much shorter than Whit’s veritable mane.

Lou is covered in freckles, her light brown hair still in two braided pigtails but a training long sword is sheathed at her side. Her little cheeks are still cherubic and childlike but Keyleth can see the slow transition toward teen-dom.

Standing directly under Axil is June, fighting against her quarter-elf cousins and wrapping her surprisingly strong arms around Keyleth’s waist. Her hair is tied up in two tight space buns, black as Pike’s had been before, with a purple ascot that looks suspiciously like her father’s tied around her forehead. Both her front teeth are missing, the classic 8 year-old look.

Lark, the youngest, hangs onto her skirt with one hand, the thumb of her other hand rubbing slowly against her bottom lip. She’d always been easily overwhelmed by the loudness of the rest of their family and, out of habit, Keyleth leans down and lifts the baby up onto her hip. Not that Lark is a baby any more, she just turned four last month.

_ (“We have a bit of an accident on our hands,” Vex laughed, a little nervously, leaning into Percy and rubbing a hand fondly over her already swelling stomach. _

__

_ And, just like every other time she’d been pregnant and the same with Pike, Keyleth felt a wave of conflicting emotions settle in her chest, though she was better at hiding it now than the first time. The melancholy, the heartache of her family growing, a family she’d watch die, a titch of jealousy she still didn’t fully understand. _

__

_ Lou leaned against Keyleth’s shoulder from her lap, clinging to her aunt so Keyleth couldn’t have run if she wanted to. So, just like every other time, she swallowed down the ugly feelings and focused on the seed of happiness that lived in her heart. A new life was always something to celebrate. Another tiny quarter-elf kid to love. She smiled and reached for Vex’s hand. Asked exactly how many names the newest little De Rolo would be wielding. Larkin Simone Von Mussel Kloswolski De Rolo. _

_ She ended up being the only kid whose birth she was in the room for. Keyleth was the first to hold her after her parents. _

__

_ “Really Vex? Larkin?” The baby’s hair was dark like Vex’s and she snuffled in her sleep a little at Keyleth’s voice. _

__

_ “What? You know Vax would get a kick out of it.” _

__

_ There was something to be said for post-birth fatigue but Percy and Vex both held firm in the name so… who was Keyleth to judge?) _

__

Lark’s thumb is in her mouth by the time Keyleth has her settled on her hip and she knows Vex has been trying to gently break the habit but Keyleth never could deny the littlest one (or any of them, really) things that brought them comfort.

“We didn’t think you were coming until the end of the week!” June crowed excitedly, hopping up and down on Keyleth’s feet accidentally and swinging Lou’s hand where they were still clutching each other. (Four year old Lou had appointed herself June’s best friend from the moment the gnomish girl was born and it had thoroughly stuck over the last 8 years. They were nearly inseparable and it was always a production of tears and hugs when Pike, Scanlan, and Grog went back to Westruun.)

“I was just too excited to see all of you.” Keyleth reached down with her free hand and stroked the gnomish child’s cheek, “And something came up, I needed your moms’ advice.”

“They’re up in the castle. They said they were talking about something important but I’m pretty sure it’s just code for drinking wine before noon,” Whit supplies, running a hand through their hair, “We got sent to go bug our dads and Uncle Grog and Uncle Tary at the bakery.”

“They probably deserve it,” Keyleth laughed, reaching over to ruffle her fingers through the undercut a few times, “When did this happen? It looks good.”

Whit’s grin grew, “Couple weeks ago. Lou did it.”

“Really?” Keyleth turned in surprise at her middle niece who practically beamed and bounced on her toes.

“Mhm. We used Aunt Cass’s rapier.”

“Lou!” Whit squawks, pressing a hand over their sister’s mouth.

“I’m guessing Aunt Cass didn’t  _ know _ you used her rapier.”

“Whit just borrowed it. She wasn’t even using it at the time,” Axil defends, “Lou’s got the steadiest hands anyway.”

“Yeah, look at my calluses!”

“Very impressive,” Keyleth coos, rubbing her thumb over the girl’s surprisingly rough palms, “Remind me to teach you about a salve so they don’t crack.”

“Momma already did!” Lou shouts (she shouts practically everything), “But it smells really gross.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can fix that.” Keyleth beams down at her.

“Can you show me that plant growth spell again, Aunt Kiki?” Axil fixes their glasses again, impatiently, “I wanted to make some kind of decoration for Momma and Dad’s anniversary and I’m so close to figuring it out.”

“Of course we can. Maybe tomorrow? I’ll be around for a few days.”

There’s another swelling cheer from the children and they gather in again close, clamoring for kisses and more hugs and attention to scars, new skills, any and everything she’d missed in the last six months. It’s overwhelming to say the least. At one point, she hands the Spire off to Vesper, (Larkin is in no mood to be set down) so she can druid craft a few flowers to go behind all their ears.

“Wait!” June cries, “Can you please make one for Uncle Grog?”

“Oh yeah, and our dads!” Whit bounces on their toes, the hyacinth behind their ear drooping a little until Axil reaches over to their twin to fix it.

“Guys, Aunt Kiki just got here,” Vesper’s been doing her best to be the “grown up” of the kids (even though she’s been at the center of most of the hugs, hovering close), “This can wait until later. Didn’t you say you needed to talk to Mom and Aunt Pike?”

“I do actually.” And there’s a groan from the kids. The memory of why she came sweeps over her again.

“Axil, this might actually be a really good time to practice your druidcrafting.”

“Axil’s flower crowns look like magpie nests,” Lou wrinkles her nose and dodges as one of the twins reaches out to pull her pigtails.

“All the more reason for them to practice then!” Keyleth leans down to set Larkin among her siblings and cousin but she whines, burying her face up closer into Keyleth’s neck and she has no choice but to straighten up, the youngest still on her hip.

“Okay, twins, you take Lou and Junie to dads and uncles, I’ll take Aunt Kiki and Lark to moms. Yeah?”

The twins give her matching, sarcastic salutes and chuckle at her not-so-subtle middle finger in their direction. June and Lou demand one last kiss and hug from Keyleth (“You promise you’ll still be here when we come back?” June asks quietly and Keyleth, lump in her throat, touches her little cheek and swears) before jumping on the twins’ backs and scampering off, deeper into town.

“I hope I didn’t just unleash hell on the city, leaving those four,” Vesper mutters, watching her siblings and cousin skip away.

“Oh, Whitestone’s seen worse,” Keyleth mutters, smiling over at Vesper and then starting toward the castle, flanked by her oldest and youngest nieces.

Once the rabble from the other kids down the road has faded, Vesper turns to watch her aunt as they climb the hill to the castle. Lark is still clinging to her, thumb fully seated back between her lips, eyes closed.

“You okay, little bird?” Keyleth asks, brushing some hair out of the girl’s face and pressing a hand to her forehead. It’s a little warm.

“She’s been sick this week,” Vesper supplies, rubbing her little sister’s back, “Probably just a flu, Mom said. She was feeling better this morning.”

“There was a lot of excitement there for a minute, huh?” Keyleth murmurs to the youngest de Rolo, who nods sleepily against her shoulder.

Warm orange light seeps from Vesper’s fingers and sinks into Larkin’s back. The little girl settles more fully against Keyleth’s shoulder, sighing in relief. It takes everything in Keyleth not to beam.

“You’re getting really good at that.”

Vesper ducks her head and tugs at the end of her braid, “Thanks. Mom finally let me go on patrol with the Grey Hunters last month and I feel like I learned a lot.”

“I’m sure she’s incredibly proud. I know all the rest of us are.”

Vesper’s cheeks go pink and she shrugs in mock annoyance, “Yeah, she wouldn’t shut up about it for a few days.”

“Well, you  _ are _ the only kid who helped kill a wannabe god. So… that’s pretty special. We were all a little scared there’d be some lingering effect after you were born but-”

“You helped kill a god?” Lark whispers in wonder, raising her head from Keyleth’s shoulder to look at her big sister.

“He was a bad guy,” Keyleth supplies, kicking herself and already planning her apology to Vex.

“Yeah, and I wasn’t even born yet, Larky, so I don’t think it really counts.” Vesper snorts.

“I think it count,” Lark hums, dropping her head back to Keyleth’s shoulder and sighing, “You’re the strongest ever.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, little bit.”

They continue up the hill in relative silence, Keyleth comforted by the weight of Larkin against her chest, settling the hammering of her heart because, yeah, maybe she  _ is _ in her 40’s but no one was ever really prepared for someone to come back from the dead, just strolling through the tree at the center of town like no time has passed, and it has been  _ years _ since she’s thought about –

“Why were you crying when you came out of the tree?” Vesper asks and Keyleth is reminded even more of Vex. Straight to the point but caring.

“You saw that?”

“You know who my mother is.”

Keyleth laughs to fight against the knot in her throat, “That is a very good point. Which also means you probably won’t believe it if I say I was just excited to see you all.”

“Maybe after the fact that was it but…”

Keyleth shakes her head, thankful that Lark seems to have drifted somewhere toward sleep against her shoulder.

“Is it about Uncle Vax?” Vesper murmurs, looking like she wants to reach for her aunt’s hand but stopping herself.

“No, not… not really.” Keyleth instinctively glances up, searching for an errant raven but the skies are an empty, sprawling blue.

She would be lying if she said the thought hadn’t crossed her mind.  _ What if Vax were here with her? What if her sobs in the middle of the night had woken him from her side?  _ She’d imagined the weight of his body rolling over at her hip, the way he would have shot up and pressed against her, his hands pushing back her hair, cupping her cheeks, leaning away just long enough to light the lantern at their bedside and his slow, calm voice that she was already terrified she was starting to forget. Even after two decades, the memory of him, of their perfect, bright year in Zephra still slides through her house freely. It had definitely contributed to the all out break down she’d had before leaving for Whitestone.

“But it is why I’m here to talk to your mom and Pike. I’m sure I’ll have to talk to the boys too but…”

“The men in our family are a lot sometimes,” Vesper finishes sagely, hefting the Spire of Conflux in her grip a little (and Keyleth swears she hears Vesper make a little, “Ka-pow,” under her breath as she does) as they make their way through the front doors of the castle. Keyleth laughs and nods.

“You are not wrong, kiddo.”

“I am really glad you came early though. Even if you were sad,” Vesper takes the lead, starting up the stairs, toward where Keyleth knows Vex and Percy’s room is, “It’s not very often we get to surprise Mom.”

A shock of excitement zips through Keyleth, “Ooh, yes, that is a very good point.” They’ve stopped down at the far end of the hallway by now, “And I know the perfect thing.”

There’s a few moments of shuffling, passing a still sleepy Larkin over to Vesper and taking back the Spire before, with a faint gust of wind, Keyleth is gone and standing in her place is a huge, white sabertooth cat.

“Minxie,” Larkin cheers blearily, wriggling down from her sister’s arms until she can pat against the cat’s back.

Minxie purrs in contentment and turns to butt her head against Larkin’s chest.

“C’mon Larky, wanna help us surprise Momma?” Vesper holds out her hand and Larkin settles between the two of them, one hand clutched around her sister’s, the other buried in the fur around Minxie’s neck.

“Okay little bit, I think you should go in first and tell Momma we found a cat and then I’ll let Minxie in, okay?” Vesper whispers, bouncing on her toes in front of the door. Inside, they can hear Pike and Vex giggling together over some story about Scanlan that Pike seems to be having a hard time getting through. Minxie purrs (and Keyleth thinks how much easier things would be if she could just be Minxie all the time).

“Momma,” Larkin calls, releasing her hold on Minxie and Vesper to push open the door.

“Larky, darling what are you doing here? I thought you went to find your father with the other. Are you not feeling well again?” Vex is obviously trying to pull herself together a little bit, not wanting to seem as sloshed as she is in front of her 4 year old. Vesper snickers.

“Momma, Ves and I found a kitty.” Larkin disappears into the room and Vesper slips in behind her.

“Yeah but it’s huge. It’ll give Trinket a run for his money.”

There’s a disgruntled bear huff and Pike giggles, “Well, where is it?”

Minxie pads into the room, shaking out her fur before sitting back on her haunches to look at Pike and Vex. They sit stock still on the bed for a moment, Larkin perched near her mother’s hip. Then Pike squeals.

“Minxie!”

She launches herself off the bed and smashes into Minxie, hard enough to send them both tumbling to the floor. Vex isn’t far behind, laughing in delight, and Keyleth’s not sure when she transitions back but suddenly she has arms again and they’re full of her friends and they’re all sprawling across the floor, holding one another and talking as one.

“What are you doing here? We thought-”

“You should have told us you were coming, darling, we’d have saved you some wine and-”

“Grog’s gonna be so sad he missed Minxie, you’ll have to transform back to see him.”

“Percy was worried you were going to bail and-”

“My mom’s alive.”

That stops the conversation immediately and Keyleth lasts about four seconds looking up at both of them before promptly bursting into tears all over again. She sits up, and buries her face in her palms shakily. Pike’s small, warm hands settle on one arm, thumbs stroking gently.

Vex scoots closer on her knees, cupping the back of Keyleth’s head with one hand and gently pulling her fingers away with the other.

“Darling…” There’s something in her voice that feels like pity or uncertainty and Keyleth’s already shaking her head.

“I know what it sounds like. I know, okay? But she’s… She’s back. She’s alive. She’s missing a leg.” It bubbles out in a wet laugh and her chest hitches, “It’s all vines now.”

“All they could find at the portal to the Water Plane was…” Pike whispers in awe, “Holy shit.”

“Keyleth,” Vex’s strong fingers force Keyleth’s head up until they’re looking each other in the face. Her eyes are still bright with alcohol but her tone is steady, “Are you sure it’s not a trick? We’ve made some… incredibly powerful enemies in the past and-”

“I don’t know,” Keyleth whispers, “I don’t know. She… sounds like her, she has my mom’s memories. Hugging her felt… but like you said, we’ve got so many people who want to hurt us and-” Vex’s fingers slide easily between hers and squeeze.

“Yeah,” Pike huff, still a bit in her cups, “But you’re like.  _ The  _ most powerful druid on the continent. Maybe in the world. I’m not trying to sound dismissive or cocky or anything but you can literally turn into a dragon whenever you want to. Even if she was a trick, I don’t think there’s a thing they could do that you couldn’t stop or that we couldn’t all stop together.”

“But then what if she’s just my mom?” Keyleth whispers. That’s, somehow, the scarier option. Tricks and lies and deceit and heartbreak are easy, they’re manageable. They’ve been such a constant in her life that she expects them at every turn. But things being this good? This  _ hopeful?  _

She doesn’t know why seeing her mother again makes her feel like a scared, lonely child again but she just can’t stop crying. Pike circles around next to Vex and takes her face into her hands.

“Then that’s fucking amazing!” Pike murmurs, squeezing her cheeks a little bit, “We don’t get that lucky. We don’t get people back. But you did. That’s amazing. You deserve to have her back.” Pike bumps their foreheads together and Keyleth lets out another shuddery breath. Vex’s grip tightens again and Keyleth squeezes back hard.

“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy or not scary but I know you can handle this. And you don’t have to do it alone.” The sunlight filters in through the picture window set on the far wall, arcing around Pike and she looks every bit as angelic as she did on the battlefield. It’s comforting in the way that Pike always is and Keyleth finds it a little bit easier to breathe.

There’s a rustling from the bed and, quick as a flash, a tiny bundle crashes into Keyleth’s chest. Lark looks up at her, dark hair falling out of the little clip it had been pushed back with. Vesper hurries over, tries to catch her but Vex gentles her attempt and tugs her eldest to sit down on the floor with them.

“Your momma went away?” Lark asks, innocent, wide, grey eyes already filling with tears.

Keyleth feels a couple more tears leak out, “Yes. For a long time. I was only a little bit older than you when she went away.” Which definitely wasn’t the right thing to say.

Lark’s head whips around toward Vex, lip quivering in earnest now, “You’re not gonna go away, Momma?” She stays buried against Keyleth but reaches out with a little hand.

Vex coos gently, takes her hand and kisses the palm, “No, darling, not if I can help it. I’ll be around.”

“Promise?”

Vex looks between her daughters, holding Vesper close. Even at nearly 20, she curls in against her mother like a child, leaned up against her shoulder.

“I can’t swear that we’ll never be gone. Everybody goes at some point. And that’s alright. Everybody’s got a time.” Vesper nods, tries to be solemn but there’s still a bit of fear in her eyes and she nudges up to Vex a little closer. Lark whimpers and holds on to Vex’s hand even tighter. Vex shushes her and Keyleth gives her a squeeze. She feels a little bad for kicking all of this off.

_ If you’d just kept it together until they left, it wouldn’t be like this for them.  _ She shakes her head.  _ No. This is okay. This is important for them to hear. _

“I’ve told you both about your uncle,” Vex takes a deep breath, like she always does when Vax’s death comes up, eyes flitting to Keyleth. “He didn’t leave by choice. He loved us very much but sometimes that’s not in our control.” Keyleth grits her back teeth together. Every loss feels raw and open today and she’s supposed to be the adult right now but it’s all so much.  _ Twenty years and I’m still-  _

Like she can sense the distress, Pike settles down between them, a knee pressed to each of theirs and even just that contact is enough for them to continue.

“It’s the same with Kiki’s mother. She had something to do for her people. It was very noble. And she was gone for a very long time. But she came back. That’s what’s very special. She loves your Aunt Kiki so much. Just like we all do. But sometimes the world is hard and it keeps you away from people who love you.”

Pike squeezes Lark’s ankle, “When we were adventuring together, I had to stay away from the rest of the family a lot. Sarenrae needed me to help other people while the rest of our family did other things. And it was hard and scary but it didn’t mean I loved them any less or they loved me any less. It didn’t mean we didn’t fight to get back to each other, right?”

“Why did She keep you away from people who loved you, though?” Vesper whispers.

Pike chuckles, “Well… She loves me. And She knows how much our family can handle. She always sent me to where they were when they needed me or I needed them more. The Gods are… mysterious and they have their reasons that we don’t always understand. But we just have to have faith that they’re putting us on the right path to do what’s best for everyone.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Vesper whispers.

“It doesn’t have to,” Pike promises, patting her cheek, “It’s okay if it doesn’t.”

Vesper nods and Lark, seeing her big sister, mirrors her. Vex clears her throat gently and both girls look up at her instantly.

“This is all to say: By every power we have and all the love in our heart, your father and I will always do everything we can to get back to you all.”

“And anything we can do to get them back to you, we will,” Keyleth tacks on, voice crackling a little but firm. The girls relax a little and the weight of the room lifts some.

“Darling, why didn’t you stay and talk to her?” Vex asks, turning back to Keyleth and stroking Vesper’s hair, “Not that I’m not so happy you’re here, but we would have understood if you stayed.”

Keyleth shrugs, mopping her cheeks. Lark has settled back in her lap, thumb in her mouth. Vex reaches over gently and pulls it away, holding her hand instead. Lark huffs and pouts a little but shifts her focus to playing with her mother’s wedding ring. Keyleth presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“I don’t know. I… really missed you all. And having that part of my family be changing made me really miss this part of my family again and I always feel safest with you all. And you two always know what to do when I can’t get my brain to work in the right order.”

Both Pike and Vex laugh gently, huddling in again and wrapping Keyleth in a hug, pulling the little girls in as well.

“We missed you too.”

“And as for your mother, I do think you need to go back to see her.”

“I know,” Keyleth groans, “But… I promised the kids I’d stay and they were so excited that I was here. And it’s your anniversary. We’re all always together on your anniversary.”

“Well…” Vex taps her chin in thought, “I suppose… We've never done a destination anniversary. And the kids have been dying to go on a trip.”

“Really?” Keyleth asks. The idea of figuring things out with her mother after more than three decades sounds increasingly more manageable with Vox Machina and the whole gaggle of kids at her side, “You’d…”

“Darling, of course we want to be there for you. If you want us.”

“I do. Of course, I do,” Keyleth jumps in, “That would be so… But Vex, it’s your anniversary and I don’t want to monopolize it or-”

“Darling, Percival and I have had so many anniversaries and we’ll have many more. We both love you very much and getting to meet your mother? That sounds wonderful. I’m not trying to invite an extra dozen or so people to Zephra or drag Pike and Scanlan along if they -”

“Shut up,” Pike is grinning wide, “We’ll be wherever you want to be, you know that.”

“Momma, can we go, really?” Vesper’s eyes are wide.

“That’s up to Aunt Kiki, if she wants us there.” Vex smiles over at Keyleth who feels like her cheeks are going to crack soon if she doesn’t stop smiling. Her family, most of it, all in the same place?

Vesper’s and Lark’s heads swivel up to look at her. Keyleth can tell Vesper’s trying not to look too expectant but she’s practically vibrating at the prospect of a trip.

“If you all want to come to Zephra, it would make me so happy.”

There’s a cheer in the room and Larkin shoots up, doing a happy little wiggle, “A trip, a trip, a trip to see Aunt Kiki’s momma!”

They all laugh and Keyleth feels so light.

“Vesper, darling, take the broom and go get everyone. We’ve got bags to pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! The kids! Yes they all have names and ages and such!
> 
> De Rolo kids:  
> Vesper Elaina- 19, Ranger  
> Whitney Olive (Whit) - 15, Rogue  
> Percival Vax'ildan (Axil)- 15, Druid  
> Louisa Ashar Vex'ahila (Lou; Percy snuck her second middle name in there)- 12, Fighter  
> Larkin Simone- 4, I'm thinking eventually some kind of magic user because her dad made a deal with demons too many times for one of them not to be some kind of magic magic 
> 
> Trickfood/Shorthalt Kid:  
> Juniper Rae (June)- 8, no idea what her class is but she's something mischievous.


End file.
